This proposal is a new application for an Institutional National Research Service Award training grant in Reproductive, Perinatal and Pediatric epidemiology at the University of Washington, School of Public Health and Community Medicine (SPHCM). We propose to use the following training strategy: combine training through existing graduate degree programs in Epidemiology at an outstanding SPHCM, with multidisciplinary research training experience in epidemiology, biostatistics, health services, environmental health, reproductive, perinatal, and pediatric medicine. The Department of Epidemiology, SPHCM, and University of Washington, will provide formal coursework and degree programs;collaborating Research Programs and Centers will provide the research training experience. The teaching and research activities of the faculty at the University of Washington and who are actively involved in reproductive, perinatal and/or pediatric research provide a variety of opportunities for formal training and research experiences related to the epidemiology and prevention of adverse maternal, perinatal and child health outcomes. Additionally, faculty with extensive experience and active research programs in substantive areas that are important to emerging themes in reproductive, perinatal and pediatric health (e.g., CIS, molecular biology, nutritional biochemistry, environmental toxicology, infectious diseases, pharmacoepidemiology, genetic epidemiology, and cardiovascular epidemiology) are available to participate as co-mentors of trainees. The proposed program will involve predoctoral 6 slots per year for individuals who seek the Ph.D. degree in Epidemiology. The program will also involve 2 post-doctoral slots per years for basic scientists (e.g., exercise physiologists, biochemists, toxicologists, behavioral scientists) with doctoral degrees who seek the M.S. or M.P.H. degree in Epidemiology. The mix of trainees models the collaborative research teams that we expect will continue to enhance research training and productivity in the areas of reproductive, perinatal and pediatric epidemiology. The program is designed to increase the numbers of well-trained doctoral-level professionals (i.e., reproductive, perinatal and pediatric epidemiologists) with the knowledge and skills to develop, implement, evaluate, translate and disseminate research in the epidemiology and prevention of maternal, perinatal and childhood diseases.